


Happy Anniversary, My Love

by PharmaceuticalLoser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Proposal, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Worship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmaceuticalLoser/pseuds/PharmaceuticalLoser
Summary: Maybe its time to finally tie the knot?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Happy Anniversary, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is like the second fic ive ever posted, and i'm not sure that this is very good, but I hope its ok! Thank you for reading!! x

“Draco! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Harry shouted up the stairs of their Central London townhouse.

“Harry, darling, you haven’t told me where we are going, or given me ample time to dress appropriately” Draco’s mild voice flooded down the staircase laced with stress.

Harry had pulled some strings and managed to get them a table at the wizarding world's version of the Ritz, _La Fleur de Lavande_. It was their tenth anniversary and their kids were either at Hogwarts or travelling around Europe with their girlfriend.

And it just felt good, to be able to spend time with his ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ alone. It feels ridiculous to call Draco his _boyfriend_ especially as they had both recently had their 40th birthdays. So, it was indeed, about time to change that label to _husband_. Harry had gone shopping with Hermione, Ron and Pansy a few months ago, but found nothing worthy of Draco.

But, upon visiting the Black Vault that he inherited from Sirius, he found a simple Ouroboros snake ring, with inlaid emeralds as its eyes. And after a quick check for any dark curses or magic, it was perfect.

Harry patted the green velvet box in his robe pocket, a small smile on his face that quickly disappeared when his lover came running down the stairs in his finest black dress robes, tight black trousers underneath and his smartest pair of dragonhide Chelsea boots. His rib length hair tight in a braid down his back

“Fuck.” Harry paused, his gaze taking Draco in from head to toe. “You look good enough to eat,” He winked. Draco tutted and replied “Okay, where are we going?”

“Still a surprise, my dear” Harry smiled knowingly.

“Git” Draco murmured with no malice in his voice. Harry’s smile widened as he took Draco’s hand to Apparate.

They landed a few streets away, in an alleyway behind a butcher. Harry continued his hold on his lover’s hand, their fingers entwined as Harry pulled him along to a quiet street not far from Diagon Alley. They eventually came across a Tudor looking building with ornate workings around the windows and torches holding lights. Across the top of the door ran a floating and sparkling sign with ‘ _La Fleur de Lavande_ ’.

“I was beginning to wonder when you’d decide to take me here” Draco whispered, clearly impressed with the choice of restaurant, he placed a soft kiss onto Harry’s cheek and dragged him over to the door.

A snooty sounding french waiter guided them to their table, and of course Draco couldn’t resist chatting politely to the waiter in french as Harry perused the wine list, looking up every few seconds to glance at his partner. Wine wasn’t a strong suit for Harry, a cheap lager would be perfect for him any day of the week, but for tonight, Harry will try to know about wines, just for Draco.

Once Draco and the waiter had finished chatting Harry offhandedly ordered the most expensive bottle of wine, with the pleasant reward of seeing Draco’s surprised smile. The waiter returned with their wine and the menus. They ordered fairly quickly and sat enjoying each other's company.

“Happy anniversary, love” Draco smiled as they clinked their glasses.

“You know it's tomorrow right?” Harry snarked back with a smirk.

“Of course, I know that darling, but I thought we were gonna have a quiet day in, you know?” he winked, clearly insinuating certain events. They both giggled, as their first meal arrived.

They were nearing the end of the meal, both slightly drunk on the expensive wine and all Harry could think about was the little box in his pocket. He kept staring at his love, as he was retelling a story of one of his interns messing up an Amortentia potion and accidentally making out with another one of the interns.

Draco’s face was so animated, his grey eyes glittering wildly, one hand was waving his wine glass around enthusiastically and even after ten years, Harry couldn’t help but swoon for the man in front of him. He was a million percent sure that he wanted to spend every living moment with Draco, he was worth everything and Harry would risk everything for him.

Once Harry had zoned back into the conversation, Draco was already insisting they get out there quickly because Harry apparently looked “Too good in that set of robes, but you look much better when they're on the floor” with a wink. Harry flushed furiously and his dick twitched in his pants, but the ring in his pocket lay forgotten.

They paid and Apparated quickly still giggling. Once home, robes were pulled off in between frantic kissing, shoes were thrown across the room as butts were groped and moans filled their home. They bruisingly pushed each other against the walls and against the stairs, just to get an intoxicating taste of the other. Eventually, Draco was thrown onto the bed as Harry dragged the last bits of clothing off him, and began his task with love.

\--------------------------------

Draco woke up first the following afternoon.Eyes heavy from sleep and his ached from the previous evenings activities. A sad reminder he was no longer young.

Harry’s naked form was barely under the sheets next to him, looked purely inviting and Draco wanted a piece. He ran a hand gently over his arm, stroking the dark hair and tan skin. Beautiful. Harry rolled over onto his back, his eyes opening slowly.

“Morning” Harry whispered, smiling. Draco couldn't help but smile back, one of his rare unabashed dopey smiles, that only gave to Harry or the children. “Morning” he whispered back.

Draco climbed on top of Harry’s exposed thighs, his blond hair unusually messy but mostly cascading down his back.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Maybe once or twice” Harry replied cheekily.

“Git” Draco commented laughing softly.

Draco reached up and pushed his fingers through Harry’s birds nest of hair, running his nails lightly over his scalp. Harry’s eyes closed as he hummed at the feeling, he’s always loved it when Draco plays with his hair.

“I love your hair, even when I hate it, I love it”

“Is that a compliment?” Harry said quietly, as not to break the reverence they somehow created.

“Shut up” Draco said dopey

Draco moved his hands to Harry's forehead.

“I love your brain. If someone had told me fifteen years ago that you were so intelligent, I would have laughed and told them to fuck off”

Harry snorted a little underneath him.

“I love your grey hairs and your wrinkles, they’re signs that you survived, that you lived.” his finger lightly stroking the edge of his eyes and his beard.

“I love your mouth, it can do the most sinful of things and the most heavenly of things” Draco dragged a finger over Harry’s lips. Harry only responded with a hum and raised eyebrow. Draco, giggled lightly, pressing a kiss into the awaiting mouth.

“Hmm, I love your chest, it feels like home” he whispered, fingers carding through Harry’s dark chest hair. He pressed another kiss to his collarbone, continuing to go down his chest. Draco’s teeth grazed Harry’s nipples, eliciting a groan and a hand shooting up to tangle in Draco’s hair.  
Draco pulled away and whispered “I love your heart, it's always in the right place”

His lips skipped over to Harry’s arms, “I love your arms, they always make me feel safe” his lips skimmed down to his hands, taking a finger and sucking it lightly “I love your hands, and the roughness against my skin, always feels so good”

Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hip, scooted back onto his lower legs and moved to kiss down his naval, fingers brushing down his ‘v’ lines before sliding his hands around to cup what he could of Harry’s arse cheeks.

“I love your arse, always looks so good, you have a perfect peachy arse, Potter” Harry could only snort but smile at his love, as he squeezed Harry’s arse cheeks.

Draco continued kissing down his hips, missing the obviously half-hard cock. “I love your thighs, they were part of most of the wet dreams I had about you when I was a teenager” he stroked at Harry’s thighs, kissing the inside. He began to bite and suck at the sensitive skin there, each time moving up towards the groin.

After several bruises and red marks had made their way onto Harry’s skin, Draco continued to lightly kiss around Harry’s groin eventually, pressing feather kisses to slowly hardening cock in front of him. Harry couldn’t help but moan at the pleasure of finally being taken.

But before Harry could fully relax into the bliss of a wet heat, Draco pulled up, lifting himself to Harry’s eye line.

“I worship you Harry Potter. I think in a way, I always have. But I know, I always will.” their lips met, for a slow but hungry kiss, Harry’s hands merged into Draco’ hair. Little moans and pulses of body movement allowed for tension to be eased. Harry moved away quickly.

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice lined with worry.

Harry only smiled wildly, whisking his wand off of the bedside table “Accio Robes” the robes he had lost on the way upstairs floated straight into his hand. He dug around for the little green velvet box and pulled it out.

“Draco Malfoy. You know that I am inept at poetry, but I need you to understand that the sentiment is mutual. I worship you too, Draco Malfoy. You hold my heart and my soul and I know they will be eternally kept by you. I adore you and I love you.”

Harry took a deep breath in and opened the box.

“Will you marry me?”

The slightly confused face staring down at him slowly turned into streaming tears and quiet sniffles. Harry pulled Draco close and whispered “I love you, so much, you are all i’ll ever want, you are all i’ll ever need” he pressed kisses into his gorgeous blonde hair.

And in the faintest whisper “Yes, I will marry you”

By this point even Harry had tears in his eyes, but he laughed happily, plucking the snake ring out of the box and holding Draco’s left hand and slipping it on his finger.

“An Ouroboros, a symbol of life and death. It's perfect” He blubbed “Thank you”

“You are so worth it, my love”

“Happy anniversary, fiance” Draco whispered, still teary but retaining his dopey smile.

“Happy anniversary, darling” Harry returned with an equally dopey smile.


End file.
